


Sleep, love.

by DoogleDog101



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They love him so much, Threesome, Trans Glanni Glæpur, let him sleep, they just want him to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoogleDog101/pseuds/DoogleDog101
Summary: Glanni can't sleep and his loves do what they can to help.Glanni/Íþró/Obtuse





	Sleep, love.

     Glanni laid on his front, with his face buried in the pillow and his hands fisted into the sheets. He was tired, upset, and alone, and that was never a good combination of feelings. However, his mood lifted slightly when he heard the front door click open, and then shut, signifying someone had come home. He sat up in the bed and combed his hand through his hair, eyes on the bedroom door. The only police officer he would ever be happy to see walk into his bedroom coincidentally did just that, and started to take off his hat and then jacket. Glanni jumped off the bed and made his way to where Oliver Obtuse was standing. He wrapped his hands around the man's belt, pulling him closer and pressing his lips briefly against his, lingering close as he pulled his hands to the front and undid the officer's belt. Oliver pulled his hands down to hold Glanni's and inhibit any further movements from them.  
     "What are you doing?" He asked quietly, exhaustion showing heavily through his words.  
"Well, you, hopefully," Glanni replied smugly, kissing him again, longer this time. Oliver pulled away from the kiss, a frown crossing his face.  
     "You really want to?" He asked.  
"Well, not if you don't want to," Glanni huffed quietly, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. Oliver stayed quiet for a second and just looked into Glanni's eyes before he let go of his hands and moved his own up to the back of Glanni's head to pull him down into another kiss. "I do."  
     Glanni exhaled a shaky breath as he continued to undo Obtuse's belt. They kissed each other over and over as Glanni's pulled the belt out of the loops and Oliver reached down to unzip Glanni's catsuit. He did so slowly, causing the Glæpur to whine in the back of his throat. Obtuse hummed quietly as he moved his mouth to Glanni's neck and started to slip the catsuit down his shoulders. Glanni hid a soft moan behind a loud sigh and wedged his hands under the Officer's shirt. He pulled the man closer by the hips, pushing them up against each other and making Oliver bite into his neck. Obtuse finally managed to slip the tight catsuit off of Glanni's arms and Glanni retaliated by groaning and yanking at his briefs. Obtuse pushed Glanni back into the bed, kicking off his pants as Glanni pulled off his shirt. Oliver pressed his dick against Glanni through the fabric of the catsuit, causing Glanni to moan, loud. He kept grinding their hips together like this for a small while, but it wasn't very long before he pulled the catsuit off the rest of Glanni's body and climbed onto the bed. Glanni sat on the bed in front of him and took a second to breathe heavily.  
     "Do you want me to-" Obtuse started to ask, but Glanni had already begun to finger himself, letting out short, needy grunts as he rocked into his own body. He let out a long, soft whimper as a pulled out, but Glanni Glæpur was never known for being patient. He moved gently closer to Oliver, who reached out and spun him around and pulled him into his lap. Glanni rubbed his ass up against Oliver's cock needily. Oliver brought him up to kneel over his lap and slowly pushed inside him, bringing him down gently to settle in his lap again. Glanni let out broken gasps, grunts, and moans as he was lowered onto Oliver's dick. Glanni laid his head back onto Obtuse's shoulder when he was set back in a resting position, still adjusting to the feeling of something inside him. Oliver pressed soft kisses into his neck and Glanni reached back to grab fistfuls of his hair. It was honestly so dizzying but he already felt so good. Glanni let out a small, high pitched noise when Obtuse started to bring him back up, slowly sliding about halfway out before bringing him back down. Glæpur slid one hand down his body and pushed his fingers into himself, making too much noise for his own good. Oliver slowly pulled Glanni up again and again, taking him slightly further each time until he only had the tip inside of him. Glanni pushing back down onto him elicited a small moan from the officer, both the men breathing heavily. They both paused, but neither of them looked as they heard the bedroom door push open.  
     "I-" said a voice that neither had to look to know belonged to Íþróttaálfurinn.  
"Come here." Glanni demanded, and Íþró obeyed immediately, kissing Obtuse on the lips as he crossed the room, then sat on the bed facing Glanni.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked, clearly awaiting instructions from his insomniac boyfriend. Glanni reached out for him, bringing their lips together.  
"You can start by taking your damn clothes off." Glanni breathed into Ithro's mouth, who, once again, obeyed Glanni's commands. He wasted no time in moving back onto the bed and kissing Glanni again.  
     "Fuck me," Glanni said, and this one sounded less like an order. Íþró moved closer, slipping his legs over Obtuse's and positioning himself better. "Are you sure?" He asked, trailing his fingers across Glanni's chest and scars before taking his hand in his own and replacing Glanni's fingers with his, kissing him sweetly. "Please," Glanni panted, and that was enough for Íþró. He removed his fingers and gently slid himself into Glanni's entrance, taking his breath away. Íþró hummed softly against Glanni's lips as he moved his hands to Glanni's hips and cover Oliver's. Glanni wrapped his arms around the elf's shoulders. "Fuck, please..." he trailed off in a whisper, but Íþró had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. Íþró pulled him up and then back down repeatedly, causing Glanni to twitch and moan, desperately overstimulated. He dragged his nails across Íþró's shoulders and back, scratching him hard enough to leave marks. He bit Íþró's lip, and Obtuse continued to kiss and bite his neck. Glanni felt a little too good. His vision was slightly blurry but he kept his eyes closed mostly anyways, listening to both his boyfriends huff and moan quietly between his own, louder noises. His head hit back against Obtuse's shoulder as he came, almost screaming, but begged them both to keep going. Íþró leaned forward and met Oliver's lips. Glanni was whining, desperately scratching and biting anything he could reach, forcing Íþró to make more noise that he would have liked to admit as he called Glanni pretty words. Glanni's tongue slid over the edge of his ear and he lost it, moving his hand from Glanni's hips up to the back of his head, forcing their lips together violently. Obtuse kept them going as Glanni and Íþró moaned intensely into each other's mouths. Íþró suddenly bucked up into Glanni and moaned his name. "I'm, I'm so-" he started but was cut off by Glanni who commanded him, "Don't fucking tell me," then pushed past Íþró's lips, tonguing him recklessly. He knotted his fingers into Íþró's hair, his other hand scratching deep lines into his shoulders.  
     "Fuck," Glanni whined as Íþró dug his nails into and came fully inside of Glanni. Íþró leaned back and panted, and Glanni started to focus his attention back on his officer, pressing kisses and bites into his neck and pulling at the back of his hair. The words, "I love you." fell quietly from someone's lips but no one was quite sure whose. Obtuse came a bit more quiet, but brought Glanni down with force and Glanni came as well, emitting a noise somewhere between a scream and a whine. He pulled Glanni off them both and all three sat for a while. Glanni was the first to collapse into the pillows, both his boyfriends following him without delay, wrapping all their arms around him and kissing him everywhere. There were lots of quiet "I love you"s and "I love you, too"s exchanged, and after, Glanni was the first to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I could be doing better things. Also thanks to my bf for proof reading this.


End file.
